


Is This How It's Supposed To Be?

by MyOneAndOnlyLuciel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Realization, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOneAndOnlyLuciel/pseuds/MyOneAndOnlyLuciel
Summary: In which Aomine may or may not actually be gay (he's adamant on not being one, though). Or, as he would like to think, maybe Kise's actually just special? Because Kise's just perfect in every way, isn't he?





	

Aomine had in fact realized that, for quite some time, he had actually been in love with his _'so-called'_ bestfriend, **_Kuroko Tetsuya_** , back in Middle School. Of course, we all know that Aomine was never gay. He had never even thought he'd actually fall for plain, old Tetsu anyway. To begin with, he has always loved women; the feel of their voluptuous bodies, their curves in all the right places, the softness of their over-all features, their way-too-delicate skin and of course, the fullness of their breasts, quite specifically, the huge, round ones that bounce up and down most of the time even with just the simple task of walking. You could even say that his childhood bestfriend, **_Momoi Satsuki_** , was the perfect example of this.

 

However, just like Momoi, women were, in all honesty, also pretty annoying; they were way-too-needy most of the time, they were very clingy to the point where it would seem to turn borderline obnoxious, they were loud and demanding with mouths that seem to be shooting words a-mile-a-minute, just like Gatling guns, without even getting tired and, not to mention the fact that they never seem to run out of ammunition or ever get tired of what they are doing. It doesn't really seem enough of a reason for him to actually find women annoying, though. So things like Aomine turning gay or him becoming uninterested in women just because of those few reasons was impossible, obviously. Although that wasn't the point really, and there were more actually, but that's to be expected; because honestly, what does Aomine _**NOT**_ find bothersome in his life? Especially after they got into High School and things seemed to have only ever gone downhill for him, he has only ever hated the world even more.

 

Okay, so maybe he actually _**DIDN'T**_ hate the world as much back then and maybe he _**DID**_ love women a lot even with all the reasons he has not to. Yes, _'has'_ ; because Aomine used to be such a carefree and mellow person, although albeit somewhat rough and temperamental, back in Middle School and even way back during their Elementary days. Obviously, the old him never really cared for such things. He loved women and women loved him; it was just that simple. Also, the world as it was wasn't all that bad; he had had things that he'd enjoyed and loved, as well as people. But that's not how things are anymore.

 

 _Now_ , he realizes that things aren't really as simple anymore and that he has lost quite a lot of things; because he realizes that _yes_ , he was in love with his _'so-called'_ bestfriend, a man, back in Middle School and _maybe_ Tetsu had actually felt the same way all that time as well. It made Aomine's heart constrict from the realization that if Tetsu _really did_ love him, then it was such a waste because then they could have been together and he'd have loved Tetsu all the more and spent forever with him. This man though, Amonine then realizes bitterly, had also left him and given up on him after he had lost himself and turned into ( _although he would never actually admit it_ ) the worst asshole in the whole world. So who was he to say that Tetsu wouldn't have had done the same even if they were actually together? _'_ A man could hope', he muses, but honestly doesn't believe it's true; either way, he knew, Tetsu would have still left him.

 

Which leads him to wonder **_why_** , of all the people out there, man or woman, it was **_Kise_** who never gave up on him. _Yes_ , Momoi stayed with him and even went to the same school as him when we all know that she only ever wanted to follow her precious Tetsu-kun to wherever it was that the fates took him to; but that didn't mean that she'd actually always been there for him and tried to get him to come back to his senses. It was Kise who, annoyingly so ( _according to Aomine, really_ ), tried his hardest to get Aomine to stop with all the anger and hatred and bitterness. It was Kise who always tried to do something for him. Kise with his sun-bright, golden-blond hair and honey-glazed, golden-brown eyes along with his au natural bright and bubbly personality. Kise was always so happy and full of life and always, **_always_** tried to get Aomine to be happy once again. Although truth be told, it wasn't actually as frequent as Aomine let himself believe; Kise could actually only spend so much time with him, what with Kise's busy schedule of technically juggling school, basketball and his modeling career all together. Surprisingly still, that's probably the reason why Aomine tends to believe that Kise's always trying to spend time with him.

 

Aomine, at first, couldn't understand why Kise would actually try his damn hardest to keep him happy. Kise was a busy person, that's for sure and Aomine wasn't exactly ever pleased ( _he supposes he doesn't feel anything but annoyance and irritation whenever it happens when in truth, he actually does; he's just too stubborn and bitter to actually notice_ ) whenever Kise would come around. Aomine couldn't comprehend Kise's incessancy no matter how hard he tried, although that was probably not as much work as he thought it was because ( _let's face it; we all know he's damn stubborn and insists that what he's doing and what he's thinking is right_ ) he was just too lazy and angry to actually bother, but that doesn't mean he actually accepts the fact that he's not thinking as much as he thinks he does. Then obviously, it would explain why he couldn't fathom it at all.

 

It wasn't until _after_ Aomine had completely crushed Kise after their match against Kaijou and left him there without even bothering to help ( _and we all know how much Kise actually **NEEDED** that help, not just **EMOTIONALLY** , especially from Aomine, but **PHYSICALLY** as well; unless his legs could have magically healed themselves in an instant_ ) that Aomine finally realizes _why_.

 

 _ **'KISE IS IN LOVE WITH ME!'**_  

 

The realization hit him so hard, he'd almost felt himself _**WANTING**_ to cry; but then Aomine _**DOESN'T**_ care about people enough, not even Kise, to actually want to cry, so he brushes it off like it's nothing. Although, even with that thought firmly implanted in his stubborn head, he still couldn't get rid of the thoughts that kept flying across his brain like some annoying fly that was permanently stuck inside his mind.

 

It wasn't until _after_ Kise had _finally_ **_STOPPED_** trying, too broken and too tired to even bother anymore, that Aomine realizes that **_HE'S_** _actually_ ( _probably, he insists_ ) in love with Kise as well. The realization leaves his mind reeling at the absurdity of it all. He feels as though he had just been punched in the gut and kicked in the balls after, but that wasn't what hurt him the most; it was the fact that he had just _lost_ Kise, the one who loved him through it all and the one who ( _probably, he still strongly insists_ ) might actually be the love of his life, that hurt the most. In hindsight to all of this, Aomine had been too late in realizing his own feelings for the blond; had been too late to fix everything. Crying didn't seem as appealing as it did at that _exact_ moment to Aomine, but he still didn't cry in the end.. because let's face it; he _**IS**_ Aomine Daiki and we all know who Aomine Daiki _**IS**_.

 

Although, just because he didn't cry, doesn't mean that he didn't actually feel remorseful, pained, hurt, broken, dejected or regretful about it. He did _actually_ feel guilty about taking Kise for granted, but what could he do now, right? Kise had finally snapped out of whatever stupid thing had possessed him to love Aomine and gave up. There was nothing to do about it now but to regret and regret and regret. _What was Aomine to do, really?_

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up one day from a totally horrendous and dreadfully painful sleep to this. Once the words came to me, they wouldn't stop.. So i had to immediately put them out.. *sighs* And a fair warning: I don't write, and I also am not any good with words, so please do forgive me if this is horrible.
> 
> This is actually just a re-post. I posted this on my fanfiction.net account years ago. Since I'm planning on deleting that account soon and sticking to AO3 instead. Also, I'm still not sure how I should continue this so it'll remain "complete" for now. Gomen! *bows*
> 
> PS: I'm not used to the way authors do things here on AO3 so if you have any suggestions on how to fix this work, please don't hesitate to leave a comment. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated :)


End file.
